


Por Remus Lupin

by Loredi



Series: “King's Cross”, el paso hacia el más allá [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Por Remus Lupin

**  
**Por Remus**   
**

****

****

Un murmullo voló a los oídos de Remus.

 

“Los señores Canuto y Cornamenta y la señora Cornamenta, desean darle una cordial bienvenida al cielo al señor Lunático”.

 

Se giró y encontró los ojos de Sirius, tan juguetones como los recordaba de Hogwarts; a su lado, Lily y James sonreían pacíficamente.

 

Valía la pena agradecer que su tiempo se había detenido: porque se había detenido en  _ese_  momento.

 ****

 ****


End file.
